Love Is Never Lost
by Skye-Chan1
Summary: Kagome died in the fight with Naraku, but before she died, she told him that she would come back, if he waited. So he does. This was the first story I ever wrote!
1. Default Chapter

Love is Never Lost  
  
By:Skye-Chan1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!! I do how ever own Yakusoku, she's MINE, you CAN'T HAVE HER!!  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Epilogue  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Panic struck the already frantic Hanyou.  
  
*Where could she be*  
  
It was the final fight with Naraku, they where fighting in pitch black.  
  
Suddenly a scream pierced the blackness and a faint glow suddenly appeared.  
  
Inuyasha shot towards it. What he found there broke his heart. There was Naraku with the crippled body of Kagome at his feet.  
  
Inuyasha's anger took control of his body he leapt onto the surprised Naraku.  
  
"This is for cursing Mirokus family." Inuyasha cried as he threw him to the ground. "And this is for Killing everyone from the demon exterminator Village." He yelled as he slammed his fist into Naraku's face "And this is for Killing Kikyou" He said as he Slashed his hand through Naraku's stomach. Inuyasha then waited a few sec, like he was savoring the moment "And this is for you hurting Kagome!" And with that Inuyasha grabbed his sword "Kaze No Kizu"  
  
All that was left was the almost full jewel and scraps of cloth. Inuyasha grabbed the jewel and rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"We have the jewel Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he looked into her eyes  
  
"Use it. well. Inuyasha" Kagome forced out.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome's wounds and realized that there was no way that she could make it.  
  
"Take it Kagome and use the wish to make you better!" Inuyasha cried as he forced the jewel into her hands "It's the only way!"  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"You can't leave me Kagome. You can't!" tears slid silently down the Hanyou's face  
  
"Wait for me Inuyasha." Kagome said softly "I'll come back, I promise."  
  
"Please, make the wish Kagome." Inuyasha cried, "I cant loose you... I love you Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"I Love you too," She whispered. Slowly she brought the jewel up to her chest and closed her eyes. The jewel glowed and then disappeared. "Remember to wait for me." She slowly smiled as she saw Inuyasha's dog-ears slowly disappearing and being replaced by pointy elf-like ears. Her wish was granted; she rather shakily brought her hand up and touched his cheek before her world went black forever.  
  
"Kagome what did you do!" he cried as he rocked the life less form in his arms.  
  
In later years he searched everywhere to find the 'Sunset Shrine'. But when he finally found it, it was to late all he could do is watch for the second time as he brought the limp form, which was Kagome, in his arms, as he brought her body to her mother. He had handed the limp body to her mother who was crying her eyes out softly. For she had always known, and feared, that this day would come. He stroked her soft cheek for the last time before running with tears in is eyes and jumped through the well.  
  
It hurt to see it again, like every wound he had ever had, had suddenly reopened. Inuyasha then went and searched out his brother to make-up with him, Kagome had always felt that they should make up. They then bought a house next door to the Sunset Shrine. They also adopted Shippo and Jaken, seeing as they were the only remaining of their prime.  
  
Inuyasha had the family that he never had when he was younger. Sure they had their fights, some of them got a little bloody, but they were all alive and for the most part, happy.  
  
One night Inuyahsa was walking around the abandon shrine and thinking about Kagome and Kikyou, and about how they were reincarnations of each other, when all of the sudden Kagome's words came back to him "Wait for me Inuyasha. I'll come back, I promise" He then realized what she meant. She would be reincarnated and she would come back to be with him. All he had to do was wait.  
  
So he did. 


	2. Chapter One

Love is Never Lost  
  
By:Skye-Chan1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!! I do how ever own Yakusoku, she's MINE, you CAN'T HAVE HER!!  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Yakusoku looked out the window and sighed with relief as she saw the sign that pointed up a hill and read 'Sunset Shrine'. After sitting in the car with her annoying little brother Taro and her grandpa for almost 10 hours strait she couldn't wait to be around normal people.  
  
She sighed, it had almost been 5 months sense her mother and father had died in the car crash. Her grandpa decided to start new, so they packed up their stuff and they were going to move into the old shrine that her great grandpa had lived in when he was a boy about 50 years ago. She was sad that she would be leaving all of her friends behind, but it would be fun to go to a new school and to live in an ancient shrine.  
  
The car soon slowed and then came to a stop. "Finally were here!" she cried out as she leaped out of the car and stretched out her arms and legs. "Man I really don't want to ~sit~ for that long again." Yakusoku cried. But right after she said that she hears a crash over by the woods. She decided to investigate, "Grandpa, I'll be right back O.K.?" Yakusoku looked back at her Grandpa who was wedged in-between a stack of boxes and a couch that he was trying to move out. He gave a quick wave and she was off towards the sound.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Shippo also heard the sound and rushed to see what it was.  
  
He decided to ask Inuyasha who for the past 45 years had been perched on top of the balcony looking over the Sunset Shrine. Whenever they asked him what he was doing he always said that he was waiting.  
  
He jumped up the stairs and rushed to the balcony where to his surprise there was a hole where Inuyasha had been sitting. He looked down and saw that Inuyasha was lying on the ground bellow in an odd yet familiar position. It took him a second to remember why that position seemed so familiar. When he did remember he gasped * That's the position that he would always end up in when Kagome would give him the 'sit' command! *  
  
Suddenly he saw a girl rushing towards them. She had supper-long black hair that was, ever so slightly, wavy she had deep brown eyes, and a slender body. Shippo nearly fell into the hole. She looked so much like Kagome only. perfecter (if that's even a word)  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Yakusoku gasped, in front of her there was a boy about 2 feet into the ground.  
  
"Are you O.K."? She cried as she rushed to the boys' side.  
  
"Kagome." he moaned "why did you do that?"  
  
* He must think that I'm someone else * she thought as she kneeled at his side. As carefully as she could she pried him from the ground. She gasped. He had long white hair that seemed to glow in the sunlight. As she moved his head onto her lap, her hand brushed agents his ear. Where to her surprise they were pointed like elf ears.  
  
Kagome pulled on his ears to make sure, they were real they stuck fast. * Who is this guy? * She wondered.  
  
Suddenly she saw a little boy jump down from the balcony above.  
  
"Inuyahsa! Are you O.K.!?" The little boy cried  
  
"I just found him like this." Yakusoku told the little boy.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that he is O.K., so who are you? What's your name?" The little boy asked suddenly unconcerned with the boy lying unconscious in her arms.  
  
"Well," Yakusoku looked uncertain "I guess if you live here I'm your new neighbor. My names Yakusoku Higurashi."  
  
"My names Shippo and this is Inuyasha." Shippo said, "We live here with Inuyasha's older brother and Sesshomaru my adopted brother Jaken."  
  
"Well hello Shippo" Yakusoku said smiling.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyahsa moaned again as he slowly started to regain consciousness.  
  
As his eyes fluttered open Yakusoku gasped! * This boy really isn't normal * she thought as she stared into his yellow eyes  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * *  
  
Inuyahsa suddenly found himself staring into a pare of brown eyes.  
  
"Hi." The girl said quietly  
  
Slowly Inuyasha sat up. He looked around him and found himself in a 2 foot hole of him self.  
  
"Are you O.K.?" the girl asked "Maybe you shouldn't sit yet."  
  
"NANIE!" the Boy cried as he was forced onto the ground into the same possessions that she found him.  
  
The girl looked just as surprised as he did.  
  
"It may be best if you don't say the word sit." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
The girl still shocked nodded  
  
Inuyasha found himself staring into her eyes. * I think that my waiting finally paid off * He thought to him self. 


End file.
